<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Belle Fleur Sauvage by Lothiriel84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664408">La Belle Fleur Sauvage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84'>Lothiriel84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pax Fortuna! (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ages come and go, but her life goes on the same<br/>She lives to see the sun, and feel the wind, and drink the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Belle Fleur Sauvage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I do want to get married at some point, of course,” Temperance declares apropos of nothing, as they’re tucking into their dinner. “Not just yet, that’s all.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Abstinence says firmly, helping herself to another serving of raw chicken. “Marriage is not the be-all and end-all, no matter how hard our parents have been trying to convince you otherwise.”</p><p>“I agree,” Almira chips in, nodding her head for good measure. “That’s another benefit of Fortuna’s economic system, you see – everyone can earn their living through hard work and ingenuity, men and women alike. Marriage has long ceased to be the only legitimate mean for a woman to make her way into the world.”</p><p>At her side, Sir Victor pushes his serving of roasted potatoes around his plate, muttering something about courtly love and the sanctity of wedlock. “What’s wrong with arranged marriage, that’s what I would like to know,” he sighs as if to himself, puts down his cutlery at last. “Worked just fine for centuries, is all I’m saying.”</p><p>Abstinence pours herself a generous glass of wine, casts a wistful glance at the blood-red liquid glistening in the candlelight. “The way I see it, family obligations only tie you down; as for romance – well, I could never see the point, myself.”</p><p>“You can’t mean that,” her sister whispers, halfway between horrified and admiring. “Everybody wants to be loved, surely? I know I do.”</p><p>“There’s more to life than romantic love. Fellowship, adventure – and gold, of course, as our friend Selwyn would be quick to point out.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Selwyn,” Sir Victor rushes to fill the ensuing silence. “I do hope he found what he was looking for.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you, guys,” Abstinence grins, fishing a crumpled envelope out of her pocket. “Got another letter from him this morning, he says he’s on his way to Morthyme.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Almira voices her approval, even as she snatches a couple more breadsticks. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>